Sentimientos
by Maral87
Summary: No soy muy buena dando sumays. Entren y den una oportunidad. Law x Oc reviews
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 La noticia

Pov Marta

Era por la tarde, me encontraba en casa tranquilamente en mi habitación escuchando música mientras buscaba alguna película interesante por internet cosa que no había manera porque o ya las tenía o eran una mierda. De repente oí la puerta y supe que mi madre ya había llegado del trabajo, aunque me extraño que llegara tan temprano ya que ella trabajaba como enfermera en un hospital. Decidí salir de la habitación para tomarme un café.

Al llegar a la cocina vi a mi madre hablar por teléfono, lo ignore y me calenté el café en el microondas. Mi madre era una señora de cuarenta años, de piel blanca con los ojos marrones y el pelo castaño, de constitución delgada. Yo en cambio me parecía a mi padre, tengo dieciséis años, el pelo negro con partes rojas, ojos negros y piel morena y constitución delgada. Tengo una cicatriz en mi ojo derecho pero por suerte no está ciego, otra cicatriz en el brazo derecho y otra cerca del pecho. Tambien tengo un tatuaje en mi espalda de un dragon en la parte baja. Al estar listo me senté en una silla y empecé a hojear el periódico. Al cabo de un rato entro mi madre contenta y eso me hacía sospechar. Normalmente cuando llegaba de trabajar era casi como un zombie y hoy estaba tarandeando una canción.

- ¿Te han subido el sueldo?, le pregunte sin apartar la vista del periódico.

- No, ¿porque lo dices?, me pregunto sin entender.

- Estas más contenta de lo habitual, le conteste dando un sorbo.

- Tengo una gran noticia, me dijo contenta.

- ¿Y cuál es?, le pregunte dando otro sorbo.

- ¡Nos mudamos a vivir con mi prometido!

Casi me atraganto con el café cuando mi madre me dijo eso y la mire con mala cara.

- ¿Des de cuanto tienes novio?, le pregunte sorprendida.

- Ara cosa de un año, ¿ no te lo había dicho?, me pregunto algo sorprendida.

- No tenía ni idea, le conteste mientras cogía una servilleta y limpiaba.

- Lo siento hija

Me sentí frustrada cada vez la entendía menos a mi madre.

- Haz lo que quieras,¿ pero lo voy a conocer? ¿o por lo menos saber su nombre?, ¿o lo voy a conocer el día de la boda?, le dije enfadada.

- Se llama Donquixote Doflamingo era amigo de tu padre.

- ¿Otro amigo que ni se presento a su funeral?, dije irónica.

- Estaba de viaje, dijo mirándome.

- Ya... claro, dije dejando el periódico.

Mi padre murió cuando yo tenía diez años de un accidente de coche.

- Tiene un hijo de tu misma edad y esta noche vendrán a cenar aquí , dijo sentándose enfrente mío.

- Que alegría, ¿ya les gustará la comida de gente normal? dije irónica mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi café.

- ¿Te parece bien?, dijo algo preocupada.

- ¿Mi opinión cuenta?, respondí mientras me levantaba y limpiaba la taza.

- Por favor hija, esto es muy importante para mí.

-Como mi opinión no cuenta haz lo que quieras, mándame un mensaje con la hora, yo me voy tengo planes, le conteste cogiendo mi chaqueta y casco.

Pov Law.

Me encontraba en la librería de mi casa leyendo un libro sobre medicina para despejarme un poco. Mi padre un hombre de cuarenta uno años, pelo rubio y piel morena me acababa de decir que esta noche conocería a su prometida junto a su hija que tenía mi misma edad y que se mudarían pronto a vivir aquí. Yo me parecía a mi madre con el pelo negro, ojos grises y piel morena aunque tambien tengo algunos tatuajes por los brazos y en el pecho. Mi madre había muerto hacía dos años a causa de una enfermedad y por eso mi interés por la medicina. La verdad tenía curiosidad por saber qué clase de mujer se habría fijado en su padre ya que él era un hombre bastante extravagante. Una caza fortunas supongo, pensé sin darle mucha importancia, aunque seguro que su padre las habría investigado y lo de caza fortunas estaría descartado. También tenía cierta curiosidad por saber cómo sería su futura hermana, esperaba que no fuera una escandalosa además de caprichosa. Nunca se sabe, cerré el libro y lo guarde en su sitio y me dirigí al patio. Al llegar al patio vi a mi padre tumbado en una tumbona tomando el sol hablando con su guardaespaldas Vergo.

- Señor,¿ está seguro de eso?, oí preguntar a Vergo a mi padre.

- Fufufu sabes que yo nunca me equivoco con estas cosas, además ya viste que no hay nada de qué preocuparnos, dijo mi padre.

- Eso es cierto, dijo serio.

- Fufufu no hace falta que te preocupes, le dijo mientras se tomaba un refresco.

- Señorito, sus amigos han llegado, dijo el mayordomo detrás mío.

No le conteste y me dirigí a mi cuarto que es donde se encontrarían.

Continuará...


	2. Los amigos

Capitulo 2: Los amigos

Pov Marta

Salí de la casa cabreada subí a mi moto y me fui. Me dirigí a un bar donde se encontraban unos amigos. Al llegar aparque la moto y entre en ese bar. Allí vi a un rubio con los ojos azules, el pelo largo con una camisa azul con una calavera al medio y a uno con el pelo rojo con una camisa medio abierta.

- He Marta, dijo el rubio haciéndome señas.

- Buenas, jefe ponme una cerveza, dije sentándome con ellos.

- Llegas tarde, dijo el pelo rojo con cara de pocos amigos.

- No me toques los ovarios Kid, no estoy de humor, le conteste.

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo?, pregunto Killer.

- Nada de importante, solo que hoy no es mi día, le conteste mientras daba un trago a mi cerveza.

- ¿Te apetece ir algun sitio esta noche?, me pregunto Kid.

- ¿Te presentaras? ¿O me dejarás plantada como de costumbre?, le pregunte.

- Me salió un imprevisto, me respondió apenado.

- Como las otras veces, pero hoy no puedo, le conteste.

Era cierto cada vez que quedamos por una o otra cosa al final no se presentaba y sus excusas eran siempre las mismas y ya me estaba cansando. De repente me sonó el móvil y vi que tenía dos mensajes, uno de mi madre y el otro de un amigo. Conteste los dos mensajes y me termine la cerveza.

- Me voy, dije poniéndome la chaqueta y dejando el dinero de la cerveza.

- ¿Algún problema?, pregunto Killer.

- No, solo que me surgido un imprevisto, ya nos veremos, le conteste.

Cogí el casco y salí del bar. Me subí a la moto y me puse el casco, cuando me disponía arrancar vi a Kid poniéndose a mi lado.

- ¿Qué?, pregunte.

- No quiero que te vayas enfadada, dijo en tono apenado.

- ¿ Por lo menos me podrías decir la causa del último plantón?, le pregunte mirandolo.

Kid se quedo callado y eso me cabreo.

- Mira Kid, me caéis bien de verdad, pero si después de cuatro años aun no confiáis en mi, no sé qué hago quedando con vosotros, le conteste.

- No es eso, es solo que hay cosas que es mejor que no sepas, me dijo.

- Ya claro, le conteste ofendida y encendí la moto.

Salí de allí toda cabreada. Estaba harta que Kid me ocultara cosas y me diera plantón cada dos por tres. Desde que lo conocí me gustaba y creía que yo a el también, pero estaba claro que sentíamos cosas distintas. Me dirigí a otro bar donde se encontraba el amigo. Hoy iba a ser un día de mierda pensé mientras conducía. Al llegar lo vi en la entrada y vino dando vueltas como un bailarín de ballet.

- ¡Hermanitaaa!, que gusto verte.

- Hola Bon Cure, le conteste mientras me sacaba el casco y salía de la moto.

Nos sentamos en la terraza y empezamos a hablar. En realidad se llama Bentham pero yo desde siempre lo he llamado Bon Clay. Bon Clay se podría decir que era mi mejor amigo, aunque fuera un ricachón el nunca presumía y eso me gustaba de él. Tiene el pelo negro corto y vestía con unos tejanos negros y una camisa roja. Si no fuera gay seguramente me habría olvidado de Kid y hubiera salido con él. Pero pensándolo, era mejor así. Para mi Bon Clay es como el hermano que nunca había tenido y prefería tenerlo así que no como novio y mandarlo todo a la mierda.

- Te he traído lo que me has pedido, me dijo sacando una carpeta y sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Yo la cogí y empecé a leer lo que contenía atentamente.

- Eso es más de lo que te pedí, le dije sorprendida.

- Por ti muevo cielo y tierra si hace falta, me contesto con una sonrisa.

- Veo que no tengo que preocuparme mucho, pero por si acaso estaré alerta, le dije guardando los papeles.

- ¿Puedo saber porque quieres esta información?, me pregunto dando un trago a su cerveza.

- Es el prometido de mi madre y esta noche los voy a conocer, le conteste.

- Ahora lo entiendo,

- Además estoy segura que me habrá investigado, un ricachón no se prometería con alguien sin saber todo de esa persona, le dije seria.

- En eso te doy la razón, me dijo.

- Gracias por esto, te debo un favor, le dije con una sonrisa.

Pov Law

Le pedí al mayordomo que nos trajera alguna cerveza y me subí a mi habitación y efectivamente se encontraban mis tres amigos Shachi, Penguin y Bepo mirando la tele de mi habitación. Ellos tres eran mis mejores amigos desde siempre, siempre hemos estado juntos a las buenas y a las malas. Shachi y Penguin son mellizos de mi misma edad, aunque nadie lo diría. Shachi tiene tatuajes en sus brazos, pelo castaño y Penguin tiene el pelo negro. Sus padres son buenos amigos de mi padre aparte de los negocios de hoteles que poseen. Los dos llevaban puesto una gorra, una camisa blanca y unos tejanos azules. Bepo es un chico de piel blanca y regordete, a causa de su físico ha recibido bastante burlas por parte de la gente y eso ha provocado que su carácter sea tímido y tiene tendencia a pedir disculpas por todo. Sus padres son dueños de una marca de pastelería.

- Hola Law, ¿qué te cuentas?, dijo Shachi.

- No mucha cosa, hoy conoceré a mi futura hermana, le conteste serio y sentándome al lado de Bepo.

- Que suerte tienes, a mi ya me hubiera gustado tener una hermana en vez de este, dijo Penguin señalando.

- Lo mismo digo borde, dijo Shachi ofendido.

- ¿A quien le dices borde?

- ¿No te hace gracia?, me pregunto Bepo ignorando a los otros dos.

- No sabría qué contestarte, le respondí sinceramente.

- Lo siento, dijo Bepo con una aura violeta a su alrededor.

- ¡Pero tú no te deprimas!, gritaron a la vez Shachi y Penguin con una gotita en la cabeza.

Llamaron a la puerta y vi el mayordomo con nuestras bebidas, nos la puso en una pequeña mesa y se retiro. Nos cogimos las bebidas y empezamos a beber mientras oía a Penguin y Shachi haciendo suposiciones de cómo sería mi nueva hermana, desde bajita y regordeta hasta delgadita y guapita. Yo suspire y pensé que era mejor no machacarme la cabeza ya que sea como sea tendría una nueva hermana.

- Ya verás como todo irá bien, me dijo Bepo con una sonrisa.

Yo le devolví la sonrisa y le acaricie el pelo. Bepo era quien quizás mejor me entendía y el que mejor me conocía.


	3. Los chicos son ciegos

Capitulo 3: Los chicos son ciegos

Pov Marta

Me despedí de Bon Clay y me dirigí al cementerio de la ciudad no sin antes pararme a un súper y comprar dos cervezas. Al llegar aparque la moto y saque las dos cervezas. Entre en el cementerio y me dirigí a una colina que estaba enfrente del mar. Allí había una pequeña tumba. Me senté al suelo enfrente de esa lápida, abrí las dos cervezas y coloque una a su lado mientras daba un trago de la mía.

- Hola papa, dije con una media sonrisa.

Note como un viento movía mi pelo suavemente, parecía como si él estuviera tocándome como si estuviera aquí.

- ¿Sabes?, mama se volverá a casar, a veces no la entiendo, pero bueno tiene que seguir con su vida ¿no?. ¿Yo?, la verdad es que no me hace gracia, mi único padre eres tú y nadie puede substituirte, también tiene un hijo de mi edad, dije dando un trago y tirando la otra cerveza encima de la lápida.

- No quiero que te preocupes por mí, ya sabes que no estoy interesada en esas cursiladas del amor, además los chicos son idiotas-hice un pequeño suspiro recordando a Kid-, bueno papa me tengo que ir, vendré tan pronto como pueda.

Me acabe la cerveza y acabe de tirar la cerveza, cogí las botellas vacías y me subí a la moto.

Al llegar a casa y vi a mi madre a la cocina preparando la comida. Se la veía contenta, desde que mi padre murió no la había vuelto a ver con esa cara que mostraba de alegría. Sonreí de lado y me acerque a ella. El enfado se me había pasado con Bon Clay. Él tenía el arte de quitarme el mal humor con sus bromas.

- ¿Te ayudo en algo?, le pregunte.

- No hace falta, la comida ya está casi echa, me contesto con una sonrisa.

- Ve arreglarte, ya lo termino yo, le dije mientras la apartaba.

- No tranquila hay tiempo, además... sé que la cocina no es lo tuyo, me dijo para chincharme.

- Muy graciosa, no puedo ser perfecta en todo, le dije haciendo un puchero.

- ¿Y que harás cuanto te cases?, me pregunto.

- Para eso falta mucho, además necesito tener novio y no lo tengo, le conteste.

La cocina no era lo mío, para que negarlo. La última vez que cocine algo casi quemo la cocina y mi madre me había prohibido volver a cocinar.

- ¿Cómo ha ido la tarde?, me pregunto mientras calentaba el horno.

- Bien, quede con unos amigos y tomamos algo, le conteste mientras abría la nevera para coger una cerveza.

- ¿Con el novio?, me pregunto curiosa.

- No tengo novio mamá, te lo he dicho mil veces, le conteste.

- Los chicos de tu edad están ciegos.

- Son idiotas mas bien, me voy al cuarto, le conteste.

Me fui al cuarto y me puse algo de música. Me estire en la cama y sin querer pensé en Kid. En realidad no sabía porque me había fijado en él. Aunque no tuviera cejas era un chico muy guapo, más bien sexi no lo podía negar. De carácter violento y siempre quería tener la razón. Pero... ¿qué más sabía de él?. Él le había dicho que su padre era mecánico y su madre trabajaba en una floristería, que estudiaba en una escuela en otra ciudad y de sus amigos solo le había presentado a Killer. Pero de él mismo nunca hablaba. Entonces... ¿porque se había enamorado de él? ¿Solo porque era guapo?, no, quizás era este misterio lo que me atraía de él. Mire el móvil faltaba poco porque los invitados llegasen y decidí hacerme una ducha e intentar que esta velada fuera lo más tranquila que pudiese.

Pov Madre

Oí a mi hija meterse en el baño y yo puse el pollo al horno. Me alegre que ya no estuviera enfadada o por lo menos que ya no lo mostraba, desde que mi marido había fallecido ella se había vuelto bastante cerrada en sus cosas. Ella y mi marido estaban muy unidos ya que por causa de mi trabajo estoy poco tiempo en casa. Sabía que la noticia que tenía prometido y que me volvería a casar le había sentado mal, pero ella no lo diría porque quería mi felicidad. Escuche que Marta había puesto música, sonreí de lado ya que lo que escuchaba era una maqueta de su padre cuando era joven. A su época de estudiante mi marido estaba en una banda muy buena, pero a él no le interesaba hacerse famoso ni ser rico, lo hacía porque le gustaba y no quería dedicarse a ese mundo y dejo la banda para ser profesor de música, pero a veces él seguía cantando. Marta también tenía ese don por la música tanto en cantar como bailar y me atrevería a decir que superaba a su padre, pero ella lo negaría. Mire la hora y vi que se me había hecho tarde, revise el pollo y me dirigí a mi habitación a vestirme.

Pov Law

Mis amigos ya se habían ido y en estos momentos salía de la ducha. Me puse unos bóxers negros, unos pantalones vaqueros con unas extrañas marcas en las zonas de las rodillas y los tobillos , una sudadera amarilla con capucha y mangas de color negro y zapatos negros puntiagudos. Me puse mi sombrero preferido blanco con el mismo estilo de manchas que los pantalones. Al terminar mire por la ventana y vi el BMW i8 preparado para irnos, baje y vi a mi padre junto a Vergo en la entrada esperándome con dos ramos de flores. Cuando lo vi solo suspire, siempre iba de manera estrafalaria. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones cortos de color rosado con líneas blancas, una camisa blanca abierta y un abrigo de plumas rosa. Subimos al coche y nos dirigimos hacía allí.

- ¿No podías vestirte de forma más normal?, le pregunte serio.

- Fufufu, no sé de qué te quejas además a ella le gusta así, me contesto.

- Quizás, pero su hija pensará que eres un bicho raro, le dije con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Fufufu, nunca se sabe, ¿ qué tal con tus amigos?, me contesto.

- Como siempre, le conteste.

Mire por la ventana, cada vez tenía más curiosidad en saber en qué tipo de persona se habría fijado en su padre y como sería su hija. Vi que nos dirigíamos a las afueras, la gente paseaba tranquilamente. Vi como el auto se estacionaba enfrente de una casa. La casa era pequeña con un pequeño jardín y un garaje donde había un coche un seat león y una moto. Bajamos del coche y fuimos a la puerta. Mi padre me dio el segundo ramo y llamo el timbre.


	4. Primera impresión

capitulo 4: Primera impresión

**Pov Madre**

Escuche el timbre y me dirigí para abrir ya que vi que Marta aún se encontraba en el baño acabándose de arreglar. Al abrir vi a mi prometido con un ramo de rosas, mi flor preferida con su característica sonrisa.

- Ni toda tu belleza se puede comparar con este ramo- me dijo entregándomelo.

- Que exagerado eres- le dije con una sonrisa.

- Este es mi hijo Law-

- Tienes un hijo muy guapo, encantada de conocerte, yo me llamo Eloisa, pasad, les dije dejándolos pasar.

Ellos entraron y les guie al comedor y se sentaron al sofá mientras yo les servía algo de beber.

- ¿ Y Marta?- pregunto mi prometido.

- Ahora bajará- le conteste con una sonrisa.

**Pov Law**

Iba escuchando a mi padre y a Eloisa hablar mientras observaba la casa. Era pequeña pero acogedora y me sentía relajado y a gusto. Nuestra casa era grande pero desde que se murió mi madre la casa se había vuelto fría. Su prometida era guapilla, con su pelo castaño liso y una sonrisa tierna. Oí una puerta abrirse y alguien que se acercaba, no sé porque por dentro me sentía algo nervioso aunque por fuera mostraba tranquilidad.

Al verla me quede sorprendido, iba vestida con unos pantalones negros con un cinturón que era una cadena, una camisa gris de manga larga y unas botas negras. Tenía el cabello de color negro con partes rojas con el flequillo de lado. Si su madre era guapilla, ella era una belleza.

**Pov Marta**

Cuando llegue a la sala de estar me quede parada. Me fije en las pintas que llevaba el prometido de mi madre, -ni que fuera carnaval- me dije a mi misma. Después note la mirada de unos ojos grises que no me quitaba los ojos de encima y me hizo sentir algo incomoda, pero al fijarme mejor vi a mi futuro hermano y me cague en todo dios por lo guapo que era. No podía tener un hermano normal, tenía que ser un hermano sexi. Vi como el chico se levantaba y me entregaba un ramo de rosas. Salí del trance y las cogí diciendo un gracias y poniéndolas al lado de otro ramo que había.

- Marta, te presento a Law- dijo mi madre.

- Encantada- le dije mirándole a los ojos.

El solo asintió con la cabeza.

- Y ese es mi prometido Doflamingo- dijo mi madre.

Aparte la vista y mire a ese hombre que parecía un flamenco, me extraño que llevara puestas las gafas de sol y eso me hizo desconfiar. Mi padre siempre decía que las personas que siempre llevaban gafas puestas eran más difíciles de saber si mentían y la mayor parte ocultaban algo.

- Mama, cada vez entiendo menos tus gustos- dije suspirando.

- ¿Porque lo dices?-me pregunto sin entender.

- Ni que fuera carnaval, cada vez te gustan más raros- suspire.

- ¡Marta!, no seas maleducada- dijo ofendida.

- No soy maleducada, soy realista- dije mientras me dirigía a la nevera a coger una cerveza de la nevera.

- Fufufu, tienes una hija interesante- dijo el flamenco.

Después me miro a mi y decidí aclarar las cosas antes de la cena. No me gustaba discutir mientras comíamos.

- Quiero aclarar una cosa antes de la cena, no sé qué interés puede tener en mi madre, solo le diré una cosa, como le haga daño o juegue con ella, le mato. Me da igual que sea uno de los hombres más importantes de este planeta y todo el dinero que tenga, atrévase y le juro que cuando encuentren su cadáver no le reconocerán- le dije mirándolo con odio.

- Fufufu, lo tendré presente, me dijo.

- Todo aclarado entonces, ¿Marta porque no le muestras la casa a Law mientras yo acabo de preparar cuatro cosas?-

- No hay mucho que ver, pero como quieras a no ser que él quiera veros acaramelados- le conteste mirándolo.

**Pov Law**

Me levante del sillón y la seguí.

- La casa fue construida por el arquitecto Tom a la edad de veinte seis años, fue su primera casa familiar que construyo. Consta de planta baja que esta el comedor, cocina, garaje y jardín, en la planta de arriba hay dos baños, dos habitaciones y el desvan. El comedor ya lo has visto, aquí esta la cocina, amplia y se puede acceder al jardín directamente al igual que el garaje- Empezó a decir Marta tranquilamente.

- ¿La moto es tuya?- le pregunte.

- Sí, me gustan las motos, me gusta la sensación de libertad que dan-me contesto.

Subimos las escaleras y vi algunos cuadros y algunas fotos colgadas. Me enseño el desvan, quede parado con lo ordenado que estaba.

- Mi madre es una maniática del orden-me dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

- ¿Y tu?-le pregunte.

- Con mis cosas si-

Me enseño el cuarto de su madre, era amplio de color caramelo con una cama, un tocador, un armario empotrado a la pared y con el baño incorporado. Al salir solo faltaba su habitación y su baño. Al llegar entramos en su habitación. Estaba pintada mitad verde lima y la otra naranja con algún poster de un grupo musical, una cama con un peluche de un dragón, un escritorio con un ordenador bastante viejo, una estantería llena de películas clasificadas por géneros, la mayor parte eran de terror o de risa, no había ni una romántica y alguna figura de dragones, un armario empotrado y una puerta que comunicaba con el otro baño.

- Y aquí llega el final del tour, ¿alguna pregunta?- dijo mientras abría la ventana.

- La verdad es que no, veo que te gusta el género de terror-

- La verdad es que si, no soy la típica chica que le gusta las románticas y pasteladas, puedes sentarte si quieres- me dijo mientras se sentaba a la ventana.

Me senté en la silla del escritorio y me ofreció una cerveza.

**Pov Marta**

Le di una cerveza y me volvi a sentar a la ventana.

- ¡Eh Marta!- escuche.

Mire y vi a dos niños del barrio.

- Tamanegi, Ninjin, ¿no estareis metidos en algun lio no?- dije divertida.

- Claro que no- dijo Tamanegi.

- Esta noche es la fiesta del barrio- dijo Ninjin.

Era cierto por estas fechas el barrio hacía un festival callejero. En esta zona era conocida por sus fiestas ilegales ya que no eran aceptadas por el gobierno. Pero la gente de esta zona nos daba igual e igualmente la celebramos, ya que igualmente el gobierno nunca pisaba el pie en este barrio.

- Lo siento chicos, hoy tenemos invitados, si terminamos pronto me pasare- les conteste.

- Vale, nos vemos- dijo Ninjin mientras se iban.

- ¿Son amigos tuyos?- oi a Law preguntar a mi lado.

- Son del barrio, aquí todos nos conocemos, son buenos chicos, aunque algo gamberros-

- ¿Y que es la fiesta del barrio?- pregunto.

- Olvide que no eres de este barrio, es un festival normal y corriente, pero como esta zona es más bien de gente pobre, el gobierno no acepto que hiciéramos un festival, los niños hacen paradas con cosas que hacen ellos mismos para ayudar en su casa o para que se puedan comprar algo, los adultos hacen paradas de ropa o de comida y algunos jóvenes paradas con bebida, también hay concursos para ganar premios, el dragón negro ese lo conseguí en un concurso- le explique.

- ¿Y el gobierno?-

- Como decimos aquí nos la trae floja lo que digan, la gente debe alimentar a sus familias, una vez vino la policía, pero no les sirvió de nada, aquí la gente sabe defenderse, el gobierno solo le interesa los festivales de la gente rica- le conteste dando un trago.

De repente oímos a mi madre que la comida ya estaba lista y salimos de mi cuarto.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: La cena

**Pov Marta**

Nos sentamos para cenar. Quede sorprendida por la cantidad de comida que mi madre había echo. - Ni que llevásemos días sin comer- pense. Me senté y enfrente tenía a Law mirándome. Esos ojos me hacían remover el estomago pero ignore ese echo y empezamos a comer.

- Y dime Marta ¿que te parece?- me pregunto el flamenco.

- ¿El que?- pregunte sin entender.

- Ir a la escuela One Piece- dijo mi madre.

Mi cara debía ser todo un poema porque no entendía a que se refería ese flamenco.

- Querido me olvide de decirle- dijo mi madre temiéndose mi reacción.

- ¿El que mama?, dije enfadada y dejando los cubiertos.

- Te he matriculado a la escuela One Piece-

- ¿Estas de coña verdad?- dije dando un trago.

- ¿No te gusta la idea?- pregunto mi madre.

- Pues claro que no, ¿qué pinto a una escuela de niños ricos?- dije mirando a mi madre.

Hubo un pequeño silencio. La escuela One piece era considerada una escuela de elite donde los niños de la gente rica iban allí. Suspire e intente calmarme.

- ¿Hay algo más que deba saber?, como por ejemplo ¿Cuando nos mudamos?, ¿o también me enterare al último momento?- pregunte frustrada.

- De aqui una semana, eso es todo, venga te lo pasarás bien, además no me dijiste que tu amigo Bon Cure iba allí?- me pregunto.

- Pfff ya me imagino su reacción cuando se entere, este es capaz de hacer alguna animalada de las suyas- dije con una gotita en la cabeza dando un trago.

**Pov Law**

Iba escuchando todo lo que decían mientras comía algo de pollo. La voz de Marta era como la de un ángel y no podía evitar mirarla. Mi padre me miro y tuve que disimular comiendo.

- ¿Y a ti que te parece?- pregunto mi padre.

- Me parece bien- dije sin mostrar interés.

- Entonces todo dicho- dijo su madre contenta.

- ¿Y quién es ese Bon Cure?- pregunto mi padre.

- El novio de Marta, dijo su madre.

Vi como Marta se atragantaba con la bebida.

- ¿Pero qué dices?, ¿ tu estas tonta?, ya te dije que Bon Cure es gay- le respondió toda roja.

Oí como discutían las dos y una parte de mi se alivio de que ese no fuera su novio. De repente me di cuenta. ¿En qué estoy pensando?, ella será mi hermana no debería sentirme así. Mi padre me volvió a mirar divertido.

- ¿Y no tienes novio?, pregunto mi padre.

- No y tampoco es que me interese, le contesto.

- Venga Marta se que más de uno se te ha declarado y tú los has rechazado, me lo ha dicho la vecina, dijo su madre.

- Porque son imbéciles o capullos así de claro y la vecina debería aprender a no ser tan chismosa, ¿podemos dejar este tema?, le contesto.

- ¿Y cómo te gustan los chicos?- pregunte.

- Ya veo que no lo vamos a dejar- dijo suspirando- -Que sean sinceros desde el principio, no me gustan los mentirosos ni los que se creen los reyes del mambo, tampoco me gustan los que tienen doble personalidad, que delante de mi actúen de una manera y si están delante de sus amigos actúen de otra manera y antes de que lo preguntes mama si por eso rechace a Frank. Tampoco me gustan los babosos que estén todo el día encima de mi, me gusta tener mi espacio. Creo que eso es todo.

- ¿Y tu Law?, alguna chica?- me pregunto Eloisa.

- La verdad es que no- conteste simplemente.

- ¿Y como te gustan las chicas?- pregunto Marta chinchandome.

- ¿Me devuelves la pelota eh?- dije divertido - Mientras no sean superficiales, me da igual-

- Dudo que solo te importe eso, si no no entiendo como es que no tienes pareja- me dijo.

- ¿ A que te refieres?- pregunte curioso.

- No quisiera que te molestara lo que te voy a decir, pero ¿tu te has visto?, eres un chico guapo, para que negarlo que podrías tener a cualquier chica que te interesase, pero no es así, por el sector que te debes mover debes conocer a modelos, cantantes y seguramente alguna actriz y no creo que todas sean superficiales, siempre hay la pequeña escepción y seguro que las habras conocido, eso me hace pensar en que o eres gay y no te atrevas afirmarlo por el mundo frio en el que vives o hay mas exigencias de lo que nos has dicho- contesto.

Me quede parado con lo que me había dicho porque había acertado de lleno.

- Veo que eres una chica lista, pero te puedo asegurar de que no soy gay-

Continuamos comiendo aunque vi que Marta casi no había comido nada, hasta llegar a los postres. La verdad es que la comida era muy buena e íbamos todos un poco tocados entre las cervezas, el vino y el champan.

- Eloisa, la comida estaba riquísima- dijo mi padre.

- Me alegro que os gustará- respondió en tono coqueta.

Los dos empezaron a tontear. La verdad es que me hizo gracia ver a mi padre coqueteando con Eloisa

- Agh, por favor, iros a la habitación o a un hotel- dijo Marta levantándose de la silla.

- ¿Dónde vas?- pregunto Eloisa.

- Al festival, necesito que me toque un poco el aire y despejarme- le contesto mientras se preparaba un cafe.

- Es cierto hoy hacen el festival, podríamos ir todos-

Vi como Marta ponía mala cara.

- Como quieras, no creo que sea peor que el año pasado-

- ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto mi padre.

- Los ricos que suelen venir, creen que pueden tratarnos con menosprecio por no tener los mismos lujos que ellos, el año pasado vinieron unos e intentaron violar a una chica, pero Marta les paró los pies- explico Eloisa.

- Tsk, no me lo recuerdes, eran unos desgraciados, se creen los amos del mundo cuando en realidad son basura-dijo Marta limpiando su taza.

- Pero no debiste meterte sola- dijo Eloisa.

- Venga ya mama, parece que no me conozcas, no iba a dejar que se aprovecharan de esa chica además no me paso nada grave.

- ¿Que te hicieron?- pregunto mi padre.

- Nada importante, un par de cicatrices- contesto mientras nos enseñaba la cicatriz del ojo.

- ¿Eso no es importante?, te podían haber matado- dijo Eloisa enfadada.

- No exageres, me distraje fue culpa mía, además ellos acabaron peor- contesto.

- ¿Los denunciasteis?- pregunte.

- Sí, pero no sirvió de nada, los sobornaron-dijo Eloisa.

- Bueno acabaron en el hospital- dijo Marta tranquilamente.

Vi a mi padre serio y como si estuviera pensando en algo, pero no dije nada.

- Bueno, entonces ¿venís o no ?- pregunto Marta mientras se ponía un abrigo negro.

Continuará...


End file.
